Le premier amour de Kohaku
by chiffre2
Summary: Voici l'histoire la plus romantique que vous puissiez lire, celle du premier amour d'un jeune prisonnié. HakuxKohaku XD


J'ai toujours vécu pour vivre, je ne me souviens pas de mon passé et je n'est aucun avenir. Mon nom est Kohaku et je suis un des serviteur de Naraku… Inutile de vous dire qui il est car je crois que son nom est connu partout à présent. La vie était terne, je n'avais aucune lumière pour me sauver….. Qu'est-ce qui me rattachait ici? Mon maitre….. Si je me suicidait, il me ramènerait surement à la vie. Je devais donc exister dans cet univers sans attache. Mes pensers étaient sans cesse sombres, mes actions, toujours imposées et ma joie, disparue. Tout autour de moi était sombre jusqu'à son arrivé…. Elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux roses, ses grands yeux mauves et son innocente arrogance que j'en suis tout de suite tombé amoureux. S'était mon ange, ma sauveuse. D'après les rumeurs, elle était une des nouvelles création de Naraku. Démon ou pas démon j'était amoureux…. Comble de joie, le maitre nous plaça ensemble, je pouvais enfin lui prouver mon amour. Alors que nous prenions une pause dans notre mission pour tuer Inuyasha, je tentais de lui faire du charme malgré ma timidité naturelle…

« Tu sais……. Sa pourrait être dangereux demain.… Enfin, ce que j'essais de te dire s'est que quoiqu'il advienne et peu importe les dangers que nous allons rencontrer, je te promets de toujours te protéger même au péril de ma vie… »

D'un mouvement gracieux, elle tourna sa tête vers la mienne et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Le clair de lune faisait miroiter son teint pale et elle prenait la forme d'une poupée de porcelaine.

« ……….. Ouais……..S'est sa………………. À ce que je vois Naraku a aussi pris ton cerveau… »

Me répondit-elle de sa voix si angélique. Son arrogance me rendit encore plus amoureux. Elle avait tellement de cran et était pourtant si fragile. Si je ne me serais pas retenu, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que demain frappe à la porte. Subtilement, je tentai de me rapprocher d'elle et je la vis arquer un de ses si fin sourcil.

« Je me sens si bien avec toi……. S'est comme si je te connaissais déjà. J'aimerais que cette journée ne finisse jamais…. »

Son deuxième sourcil se arqua.

« …………………………………………………….Ok……… Regarde, je vais aller marcher là-bas, toi tu vas rester ici et je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

Sur ce elle s'éloigna avec la grâce d'un signe… Elle n'était pas une fille facile, pour qui m'étais-je prix pour lui faire des avances aussi grocière. Une dame comme elle méritait un traitement digne d'une princesse. Pour me rattraper je lui cueillit un magnifique bouquet de fleur et la rejoignit. Elle dormait au milieu d'un champ tel une nymphe dans un moment de faiblesse. Lentement, pour ne pas la réveiller, je me pencha et allais lui donner un baisé lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« HA! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU!!!!!!!! »

Me hurla-t-elle avec sa voix d'enchanteresse. Plutôt que de lui répondre, je trouvai préférable de lui donner son cadeau alors je lui tendis le bouquet.

« Tiens….. S'est pour toi, je l'ais fabriqué en passant au merveilleux souvenirs qu'on a eut ensemble. »

Au lieu de prendre son bien, elle le rejeta avec force et déclara, en approchant son joli visage du mien :

« Là j'en est marre!!!!! Je sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme sa mais ARRETES!!! La, on va aller battre Inuyasha et plus JAMAIS, JAMAIS on ne passera du temps ensemble. T'es vraiment trop bizarre pour moi. »

À ce moment, j'admirai son sens du travail, quand moi je ne pensais qu'à fleureter, elle elle pensait à notre mission. Si les anges existaient alors elle devait en être un… Trouver notre ennemi ne fut pas difficile et bien vite, la bataille commença. J'avais beau combattre, mes pensées revenaient toujours à l'élu de mon cœur et lorsque je vit le démon chien prendre le dessus sur elle, une force incroyable s'empara de moi si bien que je m'élança sur lui et le frappa de toute mes forces en lui hurlant :

« ÉLOIGNES-TOI DE LA FEMME DE MES RÊVES!!! »

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Mon amour, toujours au sol, posa ses yeux mauves sur moi mais ceux-ci affichait une émotion autre que le bonheur, on aurait dit de la rage. Brusquement, elle se leva et se jeta sur moi, arme en main, en tentant de me tuer. Mais pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi?

« PAUVRE CRÉTIN!!!!!!JE SUIS UN GARS!!!!!UN GARS!!!! »

À cet instant, mon cœur se brisa, celle que j'aimais était un homme, quelle déception. Je fut immobilisé par la surprise et si, à ce moment précis, le moine n'avait pas aspirer mon attaquant, il m'aurait tué. Ouais….. S'est ainsi que je connut et perdit mon premier amour.


End file.
